1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method for touch panel and a touch control system, and more particularly, to a driving method for touch panel and a touch control system capable of improving detection accuracy and reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As related techniques keep improving, portable electronic products, such as a mobile phone comprises a touch panel utilized as an input interface. Generally, the touch panel can be a capacitive touch panel or a resistive touch panel. During operation of the capacitive touch panel, capacitance values on the touch panel are changed when a finger or a conductive object approaches or touches the touch panel. When a change of the capacitance value is detected, a touch position of a touch point can be determined, and an operation corresponding to the touch point is further performed. When a touch object on the touch panel is different, the change of capacitance value of the touch panel corresponding to the touch object is different accordingly. However, in the prior art, a voltage level of a driving signal of the touch panel is fixed. When a voltage level of the driving signal of the touch panel is higher, power consumption of the touch panel is increased; and when the voltage level of the driving signal of the touch panel is lower, the touch point of the touch panel may not be correctly detected due to insufficient voltage, so as to reduce detection accuracy of the touch panel.